


Better Than a K-Drama

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Jisung doesn't think he can survive the rest of their week-long break without Minho around and has these K-Drama like visions of how Minho will come home.





	Better Than a K-Drama

"Jisung, get off the floor." The small brunette groaned at the idea of using any sort of effort to remove himself from the floor. Instead he stayed quiet, and pulled himself in a ball. 

"Jisung, I have to wash your sheets. Besides it's nearly two in the afternoon." A small tug at the sheets, as a warning. When they tried pulling it fully off Jisung held on and pulled in the separate direction. A small thud echoed through the room, followed by a whine. 

"Ji, Chan really wants you to be productive today. He let you slip all weekend. Please, I don't want him to be upset again." Jeongin seemed to have caught the older's attention as he slowly, but surely, got up and helped Jeongin drag the blankets to the washing room. 

"Did the others come home?" Jisung questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Clearly Jisung was asking about the small two week break they were given to visit family and relax before the upcoming comeback. 

"Changbin, Hyunjin and Woojin said they'd come home by the end of today. For dinner, and spend the last three days readjusting to nine boys one apartment living, as Chan puts it." 

Jisung slumped his shoulders and shuffled back into his room plopping down on the nearest bed. He didn't even remember at this point who's bed was who's. He barely used his anymore staying up in the studio producing and dancing or sleeping on the couch in a pile with Chan and Changbin, all to tired to even attempt make it to their rooms. 

"Chan! Jisung's doing it again!" Felix yelled down the hall, a small sigh could be heard as soft footsteps padded their way to Jisung's bedroom door. 

"Sungie, you can't sleep all day. It'll mess up your system just like not sleeping." Chan answered, shaking him lightly. 

"Can't win, even with sleeping." He muffled into the pillow before smiling at Chan. The older looked confused, unsure if Jisung was smiling at him or the smaller Australian in the doorway. But felix had disapeared, leaving Chan with the youngest rapper. 

"Get up Jisung." 

"But I want to sleep." 

"I let you sleep all week. All you did was eat and then sleep." Chan sounded conflicked and upset, Jisung tied them together as disappointment flowing from Chan's words. 

"When is Minho coming home?"

"Minho?"

"Yes, Minho. I know when the others are coming home, I don't have a clue about Minho." 

Chan shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, but maybe if you got something to eat and went to get food with Felix then maybe he might be home when you're all done." 

"I thought we had enough with you accidentally buying enough for nine." Jisung questioned, moving to change his clothes. He had taken a shower the night before after practically being thrown into the tub by his Australian bandmates.

"I did, but Jeongin and Felix offered a lot to the staff members at the studio instead, so nothing would go bad." Chan answered, carrying something large out of the room. 

Finding the most blendable outfit he could find and a mask to go with it, Jisung was ready. 

"Felix, let's go." 

The blond bounced, Jisung knew the younger was happy to finally see his members again after some time. 

Almost a full basket of food and drinks later, the two waddled their way back up the street, up the elevator and down the hall to their apartment. The four divided into two teams. 

Jeongin and Jisung (the J team as Felix puts it) cleaned the living room for eating, expecting the other members back that night or in a few minutes. Felix and Chan worked on cooking the dishes, the other two joining in once the living room was clean. 

After much labor, the apartment smelled the best it has since they moved in. Nine boys. Nine boys who danced for hours on end, living in a well sized apartment 24/7 will definitely not make the apartment smell it's best. 

Soft chatter was heard and Jeongin left to see who it was, and just like that there was no longer soft chatter but instead basic screaming coming from many others. Guess this is what Jisung gets for imagining them greeting each other overly polite. Like family members around Christmas.

Jisung finished putting whatever he was making, into the nice dish as Felix was washing the used pots, pans and utensils to keep the kitchen clean likelut was all week. He didn't know if the blond was angry at being stuck with dish duty or that he's been washing the same dish for the past ten minutes. 

Either way, he stuck with not asking and joined the others in the living room. Well, he joined Jeongin and Chan while the others half-assed put their things away. (Throw their suitcases on their beds and put non-clothing away). Once everything was settled, the food was half cold, and Chan had done a mental roll call they were fully allowed to dig into the delicious food the four had spent most of the afternoon cooking. 

It was hard making nine different dishes, all the members said what they wanted to eat when they got back so they made it. Jisung just stared at the door like his life depended on it. In his opinion it did, he spent so much time with the one person who wasn't there that he felt almost empty. 

"Jisung?" 

"Yeah?"

"You haven't eaten."

"I ate earlier." Not a lie, Felix and him snuck in snacks and ate them on the walk back home.

The more he thought about it the more he hoped Minho came home without eating anything. Saying how the train broke down, or whatever making him super late but early enough that him and the older could eat left overs in the living room all huddled up under a blanket and watch whatever K-Drama they left off on. 

But he knew Minho wouldn't leave his home after a certain time even if it was to make it to their home, he didn't live in a K-Drama but boy did he wish. He just wanted the older home, so he didn't feel like such a hole. He wanted Minho to fill his emptiness with stories of his parents and his cats, accompanied by his super cute smile that just lit up a room. Or the softness in his eyes as he'd let concern and worry be swept out of the older's eyes when Jisung finally did the basic human necessity of eating that he just didn't feel like doing. He just didn't like when Minho wasn't around.

Of course text messages made the younger smile but the younger wanted to hear the stupid words fall from the older's mouth as they sat on Minho's bed at four in the morning with pillows on their laps and blankets above their heads as Minho would tell stories that came to his head, no matter how childish they seemed. 

He wished for that door to open when he walked downstairs to do his normal, rounds of making sure there was no way anyone with a key could get in and that nothing was going to burn the house down in their sleep. 

Or to be there, cuddled on the floor with him in his freshly cleaned covers that would just drive Felix insane. 

Jisung knew he should stop watching romantic K-Dramas at five in the morning, but hey let the man live his life without Minho in it for a good week. He still stared at that door like it would magic be opened dramatically wide and in stepped Mr. Late in all his glory. 

"Jisung," Woojin shouted drawing the small boy back to reality. "Eat your food." 

"But I'm not–"

"I don't care if you aren't hungry. You'll be starving when there isn't any food left, so eat." Jisung looked at his now cold plate of food. Sighing he did as Woojin told him to. Listening to the small conversations his member's were engaged in. 

Seungmin went on about the places his family went while Changbin talked about his mother's cooking and how his reacted to not seeing him for a while. Woojin spoke to Chan softer than the other's, barely unnoticeable unless you knew what you were looking for. It was probably about Jisung's behavior or how Chan's stress and sleep have been since Woojin wasn't there to make sure he didn't stress enough and slept at least the required seven hours a night. 

"Jisung what did you do? Write anything while I was gone?" Changbin asked, noticing the usually loud boy quietly stuffing food into his face. 

Jisung hadn't written a thing since they left for the small break. He slept, ate, but then slept some more. Repeating this for a whole week until today. He had thought about writing a cute love song, but it didn't fit the album that were making so he didn't write it. 

"No I slept all week." Jisung muttered, noticing the bowl was empty faster than he wanted. He went to grab more, making sure Chan or Woojin saw him. 

Felix then went on about how Chan took him and Jeongin to a park and around town. "It was mostly to get me used to Seoul, but it was really nice!" Felix smiled as Jeongin nodded in agreement adding something about Chan always paying. 

"When did you guys leave the house?" Jisung questioned, he swore they all stayed in the dorm. 

"The third or fourth day of break. You were sleeping so we left you a note on where you could find us if you wanted to join. But you were still asleep when we got home." Jeongin answered, biting his lip. 

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked tired, Chan didn't want to disturb you." Felix answered this time. 

"You should have woken me up." Jisung's words turned cold, he was upset that there was opportunities for him to get out of bed he just never was invited. He turned to Chan looking at his half empty bowl. He got up, threw the food in his bowl away before placing it in the sink. 

"Chan, I'm going to my room. I finished my food, can't eat more or I'll explode." Jisung didn't really wait for Chan to acknowledge his word before shuffling to his room. Assuming the chatter was about him. 

He grabbed his clean folded sheets and went to his bunk, making it for once before curling into a small ball and stared at the door. 

He knew he was acting out, but could you blame him? He was like a robot on low battery, and sadly he was the rechargable kind but his charger was elsewhere. 

Would his member's see it as stress of the comeback, that the break did no help or that he really just was low on his Minho loving? A week since the older had bothered him, held his hand, kissed his cheek or cuddled him. He could say that sleeping was a way of reserving battery, but it didn't work well. 

His roommate's walked into the room, maybe to finish unpacking their suitcases, which they did. Much was a blur after that, he assumed he went back to sleep. 

Soft noises could be heard, but Jisung didn't budge. He was determined to sleep, even if it killed him. The noise left and reentered the room multiple times, he assumed it was someone forgetting their things and running to get them only to return and forget more things. 

It stopped and bed shook. He was getting annoyed, as much as he loved Hyunjin he had no problem going down there and sitting on top of him to keep him from moving. That is until a familiar smell filled the air around his bed, he knew exactly who it was and opened his eyes. 

They locked eyes for a few seconds as Minho stood on the bed's ladder. 

"You're supposed to be sleeping, it's too early to be up." 

"Well you're up, and you aren't quiet about it either." Jisung smiled moving over so Minho could slip in, if that's what he thought the younger planned on doing. Once the whole were perfectly tangled together Jisung absortbing Minho's body heat, Minho began to ask simple needed answers questions.

"Chan wants if you're okay."

"I'm fine, I'm charging finally." 

"Charging?"

"Yes, charging. I haven't see or really talked to you in a week and I now live on Minho's power." Jisung whispered, causing Minho to shake as he held in a laugh.

"Well you can charge tonight, as long as you apologise in the morning." 

"Okay mom." 

Minho kissed Jisung's forehead and cuddled the smaller tighter. Letting Jisung charge, and himself unwind. It wasn't exactly as Jisung imagined, but hey the carrier of his happiness was hugging him, humming softly, and radiating warmth. This was better than an K-Drama he had watched.


End file.
